Heart Of Golden Ice
by PsiOblivion
Summary: A frost demon, Named Blizzard, was what you would expect. A ruler, pretty strong, and had his own kingdom. However, he only really ever wanted to be accepted by others. He wanted to befriend others, and be seen as an equal, but due to his race's history, all he draws out of most people is fear. One day, he decided to go explore the planet Venus, where he meets a kind hearted family
1. Chapter 1

Blizzard sighed, as he sat on his throne in boredom. The whole area was actually very quiet, which was pretty much the norm for him. Suddenly, the door had opened, revealing Blizzard's servant, Zelato. "Sir, do you wish to be entertained? We could have someone fight to the death if you want", Zelato said, jokingly. "Knock it off Zelato, you know that's the last thing I would want", Blizzard said back, levitating into the air, then floating back down. Zelato tilted his head in confusion, at his rulers strange recent boredom. "Forgive me sir, but what is it that you want exactly". I wish I knew, but even I don't, I'm too bored to think", Blizzard said as he walked towards the window. I don't know...maybe I'll go explore Venus again, I always loved the lovely color of the soil there", he said before flying out the window. "I'll never understand why he strayed so far from king cold's sons behavior. He never threatens anyone, he never sacrifices any of his soldiers, and he never destroys or conquers any planets...unless they start a war with us first...and even then, he still always tries to take the peaceful way out first. I guess that's why the sector loves him so much", Zelato said as he smiled and walked away.

The space was surprisingly very calming to him. Gazing at the stars themselves was enough to put his mind and soul at ease. The distance to Venus wasn't that much farther away from his home planet Pluto. Entering the atmosphere, he sensed...life. It was weird to him because last time he was there, the planet was barren. Although it has been quite some time since he had last visited. He was actually very excited to meet the possible intelligent life on the planet. As he approached the town area, he noticed many strange alien like life forms populating the city. He levitated through the city streets, and noticed an all too familiar sight. There were citizens everywhere, cowering in fear as he approached. Some of them bowed down as he went through, and others ran for their lives. Blizzard didn't like this kind of behavior. He didn't want to be feared. Respected yes, but never feared. Honestly, he kind of wanted people to see him as an equal, but no matter how hard he tried to convince people, they always thought he was testing them. He could hear someone in the distance, saying, "he looks like one of coolers, family members, and wondered if he was going to harm them or the planet. All these comments made Blizzard feel...like HE was one of the one's responsible for all the bad things that happened because of his spoiled cousins. Just then, he heard a scream come from nearby.

"Eeek, leave us alone", a child's voice cried out. Blizzard hurried over to the direction of the distress call, only to find the street littered with unconscious natives. He gazed further ahead and saw what appeared to be two children being harassed by another alien whom seemed to have a similar appearance to frieza's past underlings. Dodoria to be exact. "Get out of my way brats", he said as he held up his fist. "No, this is our dad's shop, we won't let you steal anything, now go away", the little girl yelled back in reply, but to no avail. The Alien simply brushed them both aside. They tried to get back up to fight, but were once again just brushed away, but this time, a little more violently. Blizzard approached the area to prepare to intervene. One of the children saw him approach from the corner of his eye, and instantly started to cower. His sister however, was oblivious once he alerted her to Blizzards presence. "Hey, you'd best not do that, you might end up hurting yourself", Blizzard said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Mind your own busi...", the crook said as he began to turn around. He stopped in mid sentence once he saw Blizzard. You...y...you must be with Lord cooler and lord frieza", he said before starting to cower too. Suddenly, an idea came to Blizzard. He could use this opportunity to his advantage. "That's right, I am lord Blizzard! What do you think you're doing to this shop", Blizzard said sounding slightly more menacing. "Lord Blizzard, I...I was just about to...". "I'll tell you what you were about to do! You were about to take what's mine. When I conquer this planet, I want everything to be right where it is. And stealing from any shop here, would be like stealing from me, and do you know what happens to people who try to steal from me", Blizzard asked as he got closer to the Alien. "No sir...I was just... please forgive me, I had no idea of your arrival my lord", the alien said, as he bowed down. "That's more like it. Seems like you understand how things work around here. I won't have to destroy you after all. Now get, and stay get, before I change my mind", Blizzard said as he motioned his head to the left. Without hesitation, the alien ran off away from the area.

Blizzard dropped the false attitude once the alien left. "Are you two alright? Any injuries", he said as he knelt down to them. "The boy was still petrified, he couldn't even respond. His sister however, was more or less in shock and awe. "Get...get away from my kids! I don't care if you are the ruler, I won't let you harm them", a voice said from afar. "Ah, hello. Your kids are just fine sir. They were attacked by...", Blizzard said before being interrupted by a punch to the face. The punch however, didn't have any effect on Blizzard whatsoever. In fact Blizzard wouldn't have even noticed if he didn't have his eyes open. "You know, if I WAS like Frieza, or any of the saiyans for that matter, I probably would have killed you for even trying to attack me...but luckily, I'm nothing like them, so please calm yourself sir", Blizzard said as he used his tail to restrain the man in midair. The man simply gulped and said "ok". "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Blizzard. Yes I am the current ruler of this sector", but I am not here to destroy your home, or your family. After everyone calmed down, Blizzard explained the situation to the concerned father. "I see. You have my sincerest thanks. I'm Scorch by the way, and these are my kids. My Son Match, and my daughter Spark", both kids waved sheepishly as their father introduced them. "Nice to meet you all. I had actually come to explore Venus, when all this commotion happened. It's been such a long time since I visited this planet. but it was barren last time I was here, so imagine my surprise when I found it to be populated", Blizzard said chuckling slightly. "We just moved here from Mercury actually...by the way, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier lord Blizzard, even if you didn't feel it", Scorch said as he bowed. "Oh, no need to be so formal, was only trying to help", Blizzard said as he created an icy like glove around his hand and put it up to his head. "Oh, are you ok, Blizzard, Match said as he and Spark got closer to him. "Yes...i'm just not quite used to this weather", he replied back assuring them he was ok. "Hey, why don't you come to our house your majesty, and have a nice meal. It's the least we could do for you. I'd also like you to meet my wife she's a lovely woman" Scorch said as he slightly motioned him towards the shop. "Oh...well, um, I,…..I guess if you don't mind", Blizzard said a little unsure if that was a good idea. He was still sure that people still feared him...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The fallen, people of the streets were soon rising. They all were still groggy. Some of them got up and ran off, while others simply tried to shake off the dizziness and limp away. All and all, no one had any serious injuries so I guess things turned out ok. The streets grew a darker red, signaling that it was getting closer to evening time. The heat in the air grew even warmer. Leading Blizzard to believe that perhaps it always felt like summer here. Even the sky had a beautiful red streak going through it. Despite Blizzard not liking hot places, this one wasn't actually half bad.

As Blizzard walked down the street behind Scorch and his children, he noticed once again that he was getting the same treatment from the people again. He was actually starting to get a little angry, almost to the point of yelling...but he knew that would only make things worse. Match and Spark took note of this, and came out quite confused in terms of what's going on. Scorch on the other hand just shrugged it off as him being used to it. After waking for what seemed like only a few minutes, Scorch assured their house was approaching. It was very unnerving to Blizzard. He didn't go into regular houses too often, let alone a strangers. He did occasionally go into houses back on his planet, rather it be for business reasons, or if a new child is born. He himself lived in a castle, made of snow, that wont melt or crumble easily. It has the same durability as an armored castle. His mother and father also lived in the castle, and as well as a few residence whom cant for whatever reason house themselves. Only those who can live in below zero temperature. "Welcome to our lovely home, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Heat", he said as he opened the door. He led them all into a very big living room, lined with what seemed to be priceless decor. The entire house actually seemed to be coated in red, possibly made that way, or could also be because of the planets natural red color, reflecting around the room. There she sat, the mentioned wife of Scorch. She seemed to be in the middle of a good book, because she was pretty preoccupied with it, not even looking up.

"Hi dear, Sorry, I just got to the exciting part", she said, still smiling at the book. She certainly remained true to her name. She seemed to be emitting a wave of heat from her body. It even seemed to be coming from her clothes. Scorch and his children also had a heat wave coming from them, but slightly less. Perhaps the amount of heat was based on their current feeling. "I brought a guest, Heat, he helped the kids and I out", Scorch said as he walked over to her. "Oh hello..." she began to say as she looked up. "Greetings Mrs. Heat", Blizzard said as he bowed. At that moment, there was like a pause in time before anyone reacted again. Suddenly, Heat dropped her book and jumped backwards in shock. Not long after, she ducked behind the sofa. "D...dear please calm down honey, let me explain", Scorch said as he tried to get her to come out from hiding. The kids were giggling in amusement, for they had never seen their mother react in such a way. Blizzard however simply sighed in frustration.

After Scorch explained what happened earlier, everyone calmed back down."I see, well I should be thanking you then", Heat said as she bowed. "We simply must repay you", We'll be making dinner soon, we'd be honored if you'd join us", she said. "Oh that's quite alright ma'am, I don't want to intrude, Blizzard said as he waved his hand politely in protest. "Oh, but we insist, it's the least we could do", Scorch chimed in as he and Heat bowed again. Blizzard did feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't too often strangers asked him to dinner, but there didn't seem to be any bad intentions, so he accepted the offer.

As Blizzard looked at his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice the children were now starting to stare at him admirably. "So are you as strong as cooler", Spark asked excitedly. "Of course my dear, in fact more than likely even stronger", he replied back smiling. Both of the kids faces lit up with excitement. "My sister and I can fly a little using...um, what did mom and dad call it", Match asked as he tried to think. "Ki", his sister replied back. "Mom and dad know how to fly really good. Mr Blizzard, could you...show us some of your powers", Match asked in a hopeful tone. "Eh...is this alright with your parents", Blizzard asked as he looked at Scorch and Heat. "I don't see what harm It could do", Scorch replied as he walked up behind Blizzard. "Ok, let's have dinner first, then we'll go see", Heat said as she motioned everyone to the table. Heat and Scorch prepared a lovely dinner. Everything smelled and tasted wonderful. "Oh, Oh Mr Blizzard, how come your not like cooler", Match asked curiously. Both parents had looked up as well, but looked back down, not wanting to show it, but were clearly curios. Blizzard paused then chewed his food.

"Now now, Match, that's probably a little personal", Scorch said still trying to hide his own curiosity. "It's ok, I don't mind", Blizzard said. You see, my parents are the ones I should be thanking for that. You know, at one point my parents were just as bad as cooler. Selfish, only thinking about themselves, and being mercilessly cruel. One day, they had a baby, and their whole perception of life changed. They became more tolerant, more merciful, and much more kindhearted. To this day, they say this behavior changed was because of me. When I was born, they looked into my eyes...and saw something that seemed to brighten their souls, although I'm not sure what it was. Naturally, growing up in a hate free environment, I turned out to be this way. Unfortunately, my cousins, whom you may know as Frieza and Cooler, did not take the less violent path. And let me tell you, they hated me for being so nice. In fact, they tried to get rid of me on many occasions, but I'd always outsmart them by turning them against each other", Blizzard said as he finished his meal. The family began to laugh, as they realized that two of the most powerful in the galaxy were defeated without even being touched. "It wasn't hard either. Those two were so rotten and at each others throats so often that it honestly didn't take much effort to get them angry at each other", He said. "Well, I guess, I was wrong. Just because you look like them, that doesn't mean you are exactly like them", Heat said. "Yes, but I wish more people understood that. I still get plenty of feared looks as I approach people nowadays". "I'm...sorry about that too", Scorch said as he looked down at his plate. "Well, enough about that, les go show you some of those attacks I promised", Blizzard urged trying to changed the subject. "Alright, let's go", Match and Spark agreed excitedly as they ran out the door. Blizzard, Scorch and Heat all smiled as they followed. As they all left the house, a familiar energy caught Blizzards attention. He had felt this energy earlier today...he shrugged it off as maybe just a passing bystander. The crook from before emerged slightly from behind the house, trying to figure out what was happening, when he suddenly realized that Blizzard, wasn't at all evil like he seemed. Then suddenly, an idea came to him...he could take advantage of Blizzard's kind nature, to help himself obtain all the priceless artifacts that he wanted. He smiled menacingly and walked away to ready his plan.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

They all arrived at an abandoned factory area. "This place has been down for years, sadly closing a few years after opening. I don't think anyone will miss it", Scorch said as they all gazed at the factory. The factory seemed to stretch on for miles. Completely encased in an eggshell white paint, it towered into the sky without a single puff of smoke coming from it. "No one could even be bothered to fix it, or at the least tear it down", Spark said, running around the group. "Well, as long as it won't be missed, I could use it as an example", Blizzard said as he floated leisurely on his back. "Ok, stand back everyone, your gonna need some distance to stay safe", he urged the family as he motioned them backwards. He then fired a silver death beam from his fingertip, which obliterated the factory in seconds. An explosion engulfed the entire building. There was nothing left but rubble and smoke. "Wow, that was awesome! I wish we could do stuff like that", Match yelled as he jumped and levitated slightly. "Well, technically you can. All I did was manipulate my Ki into a concentrated beam of energy", Blizzard said, while floating. The family looked at him very confused, as if they never heard of such a thing being done with Ki.

"You...can do that with Ki", Heat asked. "Yes, the same ki that you all use to fly can also be used for many other things like shields, beams, energy waves and even energy blasts. Convenient if someone is trying to attack you", Blizzard said as he revealed the invisible shield he had around the family the whole time before he destroyed the factory. "Wow, will you teach us to do that", the kids asked excitedly. Blizzard floated back down to the ground, actually contemplating on what he could say in such a situation. "I think not. I barely trust you two goofballs with flying", Heat said giggling a little. "Well, actually, I think it may not be such a bad idea dear. Remember earlier, that hooligan who tried to attack the shop, could have seriously hurt the kids. If such a situation ever happened again while we're not around, they would at least have a fighting chance against stronger threats", Scorch said as he paced the ground. Heat actually began to wonder, if maybe Scorch had a point. "While it is dangerous...it could also save their lives one day. It could save any of us", she said pondering it herself.

"First, concentrate all your energy into your fingertip, let it flow from your body...sort of like this", Blizzard said as a white lightning bolt traveled from his body, all the way up to his fingertip. It took them all a few tries, but not too long. They began to be able to focus all their energy into their fingertips. "Great job, now, with a little of your strength, force it out of your fingertip. Expel the energy from it in sort of a repulsing sence. Think of it as like shooting a bullet from your fingers", he said as he shot a beam into the air, which then disappeared. "I hope that doesn't hit anything", he said as he rubbed his chin. Heat and Match were able to shoot beams into the air on the first time, but Spark and Scorch still needed to work on thiers. "With a little less concentration, you could even send it out as a weaker blast", he said after firing a small kI blast from hand at some of the rubble from the factory. "That one was a little easier for them all to perform, for they all got it on the first try. Wow, this is AMAZING, thank you so much Mr Blizzard", Match said as he bowed. "No problem Match, and with a little more practice the moves can become even stronger. Feel free to teach whoever you all see fit", Blizzard said beginning to float leisurely.

"I want to enter tournaments now, I heard about them for some time from my friends from other planets. they say that people around the galaxy come together, and they duke it out, in front of everyone, and the winner gets riches to content the heart. I've wanted to participate ever since I've heard about it", Match yelled as he flew around the group in excitement. "Which you won't be competing in...at least not yet", Scorch said as he appeared in front of match causing a complete stop. "You can enter as many as you want when your older". "But dad, I'm excited to try my new powers out, and what better way than the Galaxy Brawl", match said as he zoomed again excitedly."Listen to your father Match", Blizzard said sounding a little more serious. "O...ok" Match replied as he looked down in disappointment. Blizzard walked over and rubbed Match's head. "Don't feel down Match, you'd be much better off with more experience before you try to fight any professionals", he said. "Its getting late, I think it's about time to turn in I suppose". 'Wait, are you going home already Mr Blizzard? So soon", Spark asked sadly. "Well, not tonight. I haven't been here for a while so I think I'll continue to explore before turning in for the Night on this planet. Then I'll go home tomorrow", blizzard said. "Well, if it's alright with you Blizzard, I'd like to show you around, just in case the townsfolk keep giving you the silent treatment" Scorch said as he approached Blizzard. "Have fun you two" heat said as she waved them off. "I'll be home as soon as I make sure there won't be any commotion, Scorch said as he and Blizzard waved back.

The two headed towards the shopping area, which seemed to be full of life. "Um, I'm not sure I should...", Blizzard began to say as he looked down and started walking the opposite way. Scorch hurried and grabbed blizzards shoulder, and motioned him towards the area. "just as expected, the inhabitants started to freak out. Once again, everyone either stared in fear, or hurried out of the area. Just then, Scorch began to speak to them in an odd language, one that Blizzard has not heard yet. He went on for at least 3 minutes, with many hand gestures towards Blizzard. He was clearly explaining something. Once he finished, he turned to Blizzard, along with the rest of the town folk. They all rushed up towards Blizzard with wide eyes. "Scorch, what happened, what did you say", Blizzard asked, feeling a little uneasy. "I explained to them...that you are a really good person. A warrior who saved my children and shop from a bad man. Blizzard felt someone grab his tail. He turned to see one of the 'venusans", as he called them, grabbing his tail...in an examining manner. Others were tugging at his clothing amazed at it. The clothes the Venusans were wearing were certainly different from the attire blizzard was wearing. They all made ooo's and ahhhh's. Every few seconds, he could hear some of them speaking in the language Scorch was speaking. "They seem to be fascinated by you. I also told them you're from Pluto" Scorch said. Blizzard wasn't sure how to feel about all this close up contact...but it was much better than people fearing and running away from him, so he was happy about it.

After a little while of answering questions translated back and forth by Scorch, the sky began to grow darker. "Well, it's getting late, I should turn in for the night. "Thank you for assisting with the language barrier", Blizzard said as he walked towards the nearest Inn. "I'll be staying here for the night, I could use some alone time". "Ok, good night Blizzard, don't forget to come see us in the morning before you leave", Scorch said as he waved to Blizzard. Blizzard nodded and entered the Inn. Expectantly, the desk clerk looked like one of the inhabitants of the planet. Good evening sir, How may I assist you", she asked. Her English was sort of hard to understand. She seemed to be trying, but obviously was more used to speaking in the planets language. "One room for the night please ma'am. Here you are, keep the change" Blizzard said as he handed her a diamond. The Desk clerk stood there at awe...then simply handed Blizzard a room key with a number on it, shortly after, he made his way up to the room.

Blizzard fell asleep almost instantly despite being in an unfamiliar place. Last time he looked at the clock, it and said 12:am. The bed was quite comfy. It seemed like the moment he closed his eyes, he had opened them right back up at the sound of someone beating on the door. He shot up and looked which estimated he was only asleep for around 3 hours, for the clock said 3:14. "Who could that be this hour", he said as he walked up towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by to familiar faces. It was Scorch and Heat, and by the expressions on their faces, something was wrong. "Scorch, Heat, why are you here at such a time", he asked. "We're sorry to bother you but...its Match...he's...run away to the Galaxy Brawl", Scorch said as he handed Blizzard a note.

"Mom, Dad, and Spark, I have gone to the Galaxy Brawl to live my dream. I'm going to be a champion fighter, I'll be back before you know it. Love Match".

Blizzard Froze up for a second, before scrambling around the hotel room for his shirt and shoes. Both the guests had a worried and confused look on their faces. "Blizzard, What..." Heat asked. "Match is in danger. The Galaxy Brawl is full of fighters who are there to WIN by any means possible. Most of them even kill their opponents regardless who how they are, or how young they are, Blizzard said as he hurried out the door. Scorch and Heat both gasped in horror", and Heat nearly fainted. "If he had more experience, he could at least hold his own, but he's not strong enough to even think about competing", he continued before lifting into the air. "I have to go stop him before he enters that tournament". "Be careful Blizzard. P...please bring him back to us safely Heat said as she and Scorch both passed him a "be careful" look. Blizzard nodded, and then shot into the air like a bullet into the night sky. Blizzard was way faster at travel than those advanced space pods, he'd get to the Galaxy Brawl arena in a few minutes. "Something is not right, here! He was excited to enter the tournament, but surely he doesn't seem like the kind of kid to go against his parents orders", Blizzard thought as he flew faster. Little did Blizzard know, the situation was much worse than what it appeared to be.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Galaxy brawl was full of bloodthirsty warriors, dregs of society, and even just battle ready aliens. You'd pretty much be at risk of being pulled into a fight just by being in the lobby. Suddenly, Blizzard had a thought. "Dore! he's often there fighting, he's definitely not to be trusted...I'd better make sure he knows not to do something he might regret", Blizzard said as he zoomed faster towards the planet. It was a very big planet, completely enveloped in clouds. You could see different areas of the planet however, black, blue red, purple, green, yellow etc. They were all different spots where battles take place during the competition. While Blizzard himself never actually competed in the Galaxy Brawl, he was well aware of how it worked. His mother and father sometimes joined when Blizzard was a child. They'd tell him all kinds of stories from their battles there, and even what they'd witness. Needless to say, Blizzard was not happy to hear the stories, but was surprisingly intrigued. It did however, help him realize how horrible some people could be.

As Blizzard, entered the atmosphere, he could hear cheering, and yelling. Obviously from all the fighting. The atmosphere grew hot, almost like how Venus's air was. He could see people everywhere upon the ground as he got closer. "L...lord Blizzard", one of the people said as they bowed. Don't bow please, has anyone seen a child about ye high, light skin and lightning bolt shaped hair", Blizzard asked as he held his hand up to his side. All he had gotten back, were a bunch of head shakes from the confused people. "Hm, he may already be inside", Blizzard said as he entered the building in front of him that said, "Galaxy Brawl", all may enter, only few leave". The lobby was full of competitors, but no sign of Match. He couldn't even detect Match's ki. He had hoped he wasn't too late. Blizzard ignored the usual glances and whispers coming from around him and made his way to the front desk. There he could see the current fighters brawling. He had seen a muscular portly yellow alien with spiky hair wearing a purple jumpsuit in the match. And he was going up against a built green alien with long black hair, wearing only a pair of black shorts and a black t shirt. "Dore" Blizzard said as he crossed his arms. He knew he'd see him here at some point. Dore was very cruel and liked to fight. In fact, he's a galactic pro wrestler and kills all his opponents in his matches. The fight was pretty one sided, by Dore whom was using little effort to actually toss the opponent around. The announcer yelled and shouted as he spectated the battle excitedly. Soon enough, Dore finished the battle by expectantly blasting a hole through the yellow alien. The crowd cheered and roared almost so much making the whole building shake. Blizzard shook his head and facepalmed. "Ugh, does he really have to do that? Couldn't he have just knocked him out the ring or something?"

Blizzard walked around again in an attempt to see if he could spot Match, but once again, he had no luck. It was almost like he had dropped off the face of the planet. "Where are you Match? you've got to be here somewhere", Blizzard said as he floated higher trying to get a better view. "Lord Blizzard, excuse me for the interruption, but I've got something for you", one of the desk clerks said as he waved up towards Blizzard. "Ah, ok...and don't call me lord", Blizzard said as he took a folded paper from the clerk. "Dear Blizzard, come to the arena at 6am sharp" signed Match. Blizzard: "What in the world...what is that kid up to", Blizzard said as he scratched his head. "Hey Blizzard, what are you doing here. Nice to see ya", a familiar voice yelled out. Blizzard turned around to see Dore coming down the hall. "This is the last place I expected to see you", the brawny green alien said. ore already knew how much Blizzard hated being called lord, or sir, or any of the formal names, so he was already used to just calling him Blizzard. "Greeting Dore. I'm actually here looking for someone. He entered the competition even tho he was nowhere near ready to compete...not even in the beginners division. And then I decided to find you first because I know how you treat your opponents" the frost demon said as he floated again. "Guilty as charged...but I haven't fought any children yet. There aren't even any here, if there were they were automatically put into the children's division, which was canceled for a lack of turnout" Dore said as he drunk from a water bottle. At the moment, Blizzard knew something was definitely off. Surely Match would have had to return home...but Blizzard didn't sense him in the way through space, so he more than likely had to still be here. "Well, he told me to met him in the arena at 6am, which is in a few more hours, so I've got time to kill but it really bothers me that I can't sense him anywhere...at the moment at least", Blizzard said as he made his way to the food stand. Dore followed him and also ordered something to eat.

"Well, my next match isn't till tomorrow, so I guess I'll help you look for this kid, but only cause I know you...if it were anyone I didn't know I'd just push em aside", dore said as he took a bite into a burger. "Gee thanks" Blizzard said sarcastically. "By the way I saw that battle of yours. Was it really nessesary to kill that guy? Couldn't have just knocked him out or something"? "I had a feeling you'd ask me that Blizzard. I mean sure I could have just did that but it's so much more satisfying to just kill them" Dore said as he laughed, prompting another facepalm from Blizzard. Soon enough, it was almost time to meet Match at the arena. "Hey, I can sense his energy, he's definitely around the arena. Come on let's go get him before he gets himself injured", Blizzard said as he fly back towards the arena. "Your too caring, just like your parents", Dore chmed as he fly behind Blizzard. The arena was very dark nothing could be seen except for the cement part of the arena. "Nice that you showed up. For a second I thought you would flake out", another familiar voice called from around the arena. "Hm, I should have known you wouldn't let go. You've got some nerve pulling this kind of stunt", Blizzard said, crossing his arms again. A light had clicked on, revealing a stand where, the alien from Venus was standing. The same one that attacked Scorch's shop. "I'm glad you showed up actually, and you even brought a friend...that's great. Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine by default", the perpetrator said. Blizzard stepped closer to the stand. "I knew it was you...not from the beginning, but I realized what happened once Dore told me about the cancellation of the children's division. Match couldn't have been here after finding out such a thing...but then again...he also didn't come here by choice" Blizzards said. Dore looked around confused of the situation. "That's right, I'm the one who wrote the note, and got you to come here, and now, you and your friend are going to entertain me", the alien said as he twirled his hand in the air. "I hope you don't expect me to fight, cause I won't" Blizzard said as he turned his back away from the menace. "I hope you don't expect me to fight Blizzard. He's my buddy...and I enjoy living", Dore said nervously. "Nah, I'll even let you two team up, your going to fight carefully selected fighter in arenas of my choice, and when I've had my fill of enjoyment, I'll let you both go". Or! Or, we could just walk right out that door", Blizzard said as he and door brushed him off and walked towards the exit. "I thought you'd say that, so I came up with an ultimatum", the alien sad as he held up an unconscious Match. "Match! You monster, you kidnapped him", Blizzard yelled. "Yup, that's right. You'll play my little game, alright. Unless you want poor little Match to take a trip to other world", the alien said. Blizzard reluctantly agreed, with a grunt. It was the only way to save Match. "Good! Now, show me what you can do"! As the alien yelled out, the lights of the arena switched on, revealing a stadium full of cheering people. "These are...the competitors in the Galaxy Brawl", Dore said as he gazed at the crowd. "Now, let the games begin", the alien called out a final time.  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, he really had this whole thing planned out...I actually have to give him some credit", Blizzard said, as he continued to look around. The roaring in the crowd was truly amazing. It was as if they were actually cheering for Blizzard and Dore...but Blizzard knew that they were more than likely just cheering because they wanted to see someone get hurt.

"You said these were the competitors? What did you mean by that", the icejin asked as he stepped towards the center of the ring.

"These are the brawlers. Usually when someone else is fighting they are in the stand watching. What's weird however, is that these are ALL the competitors. No spectators", Dore said stepping up as well.

"If you two are done conversing, I'd like to get this show on the road", the alien said as he twirled his finger in the air. "First, allow me to introduce your host, Mongo" he said as he bowed tauntingly.

"You know this clown", Dore asked.

"Just barely. All I know about him is that he was trying to destroy a shop that belonged to a friend of mine, before I intervened", the icejin said as his expression grew a little more fed up.

"Time to begin. Let's spin the wheel folks," Mongo shouted. Just as he said, a huge wheel appeared on a giant screen hanging from the ceiling. It appeared to have a pictures of places around the planet. Wasteland, volcano, an abandoned city, underwater base, and even the sky itself. The pictures flashed rapidly from one to the next, until eventually, it stopped on the wasteland area.

"And our contestants will be fighting in the wasteland folks! Up against these two opponents, Patper and Orgeneo! A brawny bald Gray alien jumped down onto the stage. As he descended and landed his white Cape flapped in the air, before falling to the ground behind him.

"I...am Patper, and I shall be your mauler today", he whispered as he looked up with piercing red eyes. Shortly after, another alien dropped down next to him. This one was blue, and not as brawny as his cohort, but taller, and gave of a higher energy level.

"And I'm Orgeneo", he added as he flashed a sinister smile.

"These two...I've never seen them before. Not even in the lobby", Dore said.

"Well, there are over thousands and thousands of competitors here, im pretty sure they'd be easy to miss" Blizzard added. Suddenly, a light surrounded the 4 fighters, and engulfed them in seconds.

"Gah, what...what is that", Blizzard said as tried to shield his eyes.

"Its our transportation", Dore said as he stood firmly with his eyes closed. The light grew brighter and brighter, as if it were descending into the ground, suddenly...the air began to feel thicker than normal.

"The wasteland I presume" Blizzard asked as he slowly uncovered his eyes. The ground layer covered in cracks and moldy boulders. The air was thick, and frankly felt unhealthy to breath in. Surely indigenous life would not survive here very long. Patper and Orgeneo both already looked ready to fight, but also looked as if they had no idea where they were. Just then, another monitor appeared out of thin air...and sure enough Mongo showed up on the screen.

"Welcome to the wasteland, the perfect place to WASTE someone and get away with it. This is the southeastern part of the planet that's been abandoned for years. The atmosphere has become so bad, that NOTHING can live here for longer than a few hours. The air will start to corrode at the lungs after the first hour, then by the second hour, you'll be getting dizzy and coughing up blood, then by the third hour, everything will go black, and you'll slowly slip away", Mongo said as he slightly tilted his head.

"Don't bother with the explanation, we won't be here longer than a few minutes", Dore said as he smiled. Blizzard began to feel a little uneasy. Surely Patper and Orgeneo were no pushovers. Blizzard himself was quite strong, and Dore was one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy brawl.

"Don't let your guard down Dore. These two must be something special for them to be our opponents". Just then, a rumble could be heard across the battlefield...as if something was shaking the area.

"Huh, what was that? No matter, probably just tremors or something, Patper said as he flew up into the air. Orgeneo walked closer to Dore and Blizzard and bowed quickly.

"You...your related to Frieza and Cooler aren't you?" Blizzard pretty much expected that question, but he noticed that Orgeneo didn't say "Lord" when he said Frieza and cooler". Clearly he wasn't so formal. Although, some followers referred to one as Lord, and the other as just the name respectively.

"Why yes, I am unfortunately, thank you for reminding me", He said sarcastically with a smile. Orgeneo stood looking puzzled.

"Why are you here? Someone of your kind usually see's these competitions as a waste of time, something about not wanting to stoop to combating to such lowly fighters or something like that". Blizzard was about to protest the reason, but was interrupted.

"Enough chit chat, start killing each other", Mongo yelled as the monitor flew higher into the air. "Ready"...he said, prompting each side to take a stance, even Patper who was still floating in the air. "Set...begin"!

Immediately, Orgeneo zoomed upwards into the sky and Patper began to fire a blast volley towards the ground where Dore and Blizzard stood. In a matter of seconds, the ground was covered in destruction and dust clouds. Patper let out a cocky chuckle.

"Well, that was easy...I wonder if we'll get a bonus for ending it so quickly".

"Don't be stupid...it would take more than that to end these opponents", Orgeneo said as he pointed out into the open sky. There blizzard and Dore stood floating in the sky.

"Hm...you two are faster than I thought", Patper said as he edged closer. Dore edged closer as well, but more menacingly.

"Well Blizzard if fast...he grabbed Dore at the last second and flew into the sky", Orgeneo added.

"I wont fall for that again, now we're going to kill you, Dore shouted as he raised his fists.

"Dore no...we're going to simply do what we have to do to get Match back, preferably without casualties on either side", Blizzard said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Enough talk! Let's do this" Patper yelled as he and Orgeneo charged towards the duo.  
To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

*Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh*, the wind went as the fighters danced rapidly in the air. The spectators could barely keep up with the brawlers.

"Your just avoiding the inevitable, when this is over, we're going after your boss" Dore yelled as he slammed Patper. Orgeneo zoomed backwards to gather his Intel on his surroundings. Blizzard flew down behind him. Orgeneo seemed to be a much calmer fighter than Orgeneo. He didn't even react to Blizzard.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to fight you. There is no point. Any outcome we get is a loss for someone so..." Blizzard began to say before being interrupted by Orgeneo.

"I realize we can't win this battle anyways even if we wanted", Orgeneo said as he slowly turned around. Blizzard was slightly confused. They seemed so confident at first...or at least one of them did.

"What do you mean", Blizzard asked. "I mean, I don't quite understand where your power comes from. You strike hard without even trying. I'm not surprised in the least. Icejins are naturally strong. Something else I don't get, is why you are holding back. This battle could have been over by now", Orgeneo said.

Blizzard began to feel a little confused. "Fighting was never really something I took to. I usually prefer to settle things differently. Here, a peace offering", Blizzard said as he comically pulled out a cup of iced coffee and offered it to Orgeneo. Orgeneo let out a sigh of confusion. He didn't quite expect someone from Frieza's family to be so...non hostile.

"If you find this fight pointless as well, then why are you fighting us". Orgeneo looked down as Blizzard asked the question. Then he flew down to the ground. Blizzard followed.

"I don't have a choice you know. I have a family to feed you know...so I figured...why not go for something I'm good at. Orgeneo said.

Blizzard took a step closer. "So you decided to make a living out of beating others senseless? Look, I won't give you crud over that. I mean I find it unappealing, myself, but my friends seem to like to fight, so it's not my place to pass judgment, but listen to me...a friends of mine has been captured you see, and I myself am being forced to fight...but...I don't think it will be necessary", Blizzard said letting off a smirk. I think I can fix both our problems...well...some of our problems, he continued as he gazed over and facepalmed at Dore and Patper still fighting. Orgeneo, looked down, as if he was unsure if he should listen.

Mongo was too busy watching Dore and Patper go at it to notice Blizzard and Orgeneo talking. "Ha, kill him, sooner the better", Mongo shouted! Dore collided with Patper again creating quite the shockwave. Suddenly, he began to cough...the atmosphere was starting to take effect. "Ha, what's wrong, catching a cold", Patper mocked and laughed, before starting to cough himself. Blizzard also began to start to feel...like he was inhaling smoke.

Orgeneo began to hold his chest. It was getting harder to breathe. "Mongo doesn't care about any of us you know. He's willing to let you die, all for his own entertainment. Orgeneo looked down at the ground again.

"Why do you care so much anyways, that's my question to you", Orgeneo asked as he turned his back towards Blizzard. The tall icejin glanced over at Dore and Patper as to make sure they hadn't killed each other yet.

"I don't really know you, but I care about your well being...i care about everyone's well being, it's my nature", Blizzard replied with a smile. Blizzard began to cough again, as the atmosphere was beginning to take a toll on the fighters. Suddenly...Orgeneo flashed a smile.

Dore fired an energy wave at at Patper, but Patper narrowly avoided it, and became furious, firing his own energy wave at Dore, who deflected it, with much effort. Mongo cheered again as the battle and atmosphere were causing wear on the two. Just then, a loud bang was heard from below the two fighters. The monitor that Mongo had on the field turned towards where Blizzard and Orgeneo were standing. And there, laid a cloud of smoke. After a few seconds of intense watching, the smoke cleared.

Dore froze up, for a second, and then floated down to the ground...and there laid Blizzard, face down on the ground. "Wha...what happened how did you lose to...", Dore said as he flew over to Blizzard. "What happened". Orgeneo looked up with a devious smile on his face and uttered, "he wouldn't fight me...so I took the opening as a golden opportunity...and I killed him.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hahaha, well done Orgeneo! Well done indeed! Now all you have to do is take care of that green one", Mongo yelled from the airborne screen.  
"No...Blizzard, no", Match said as he fell to his knees. Dore leaned down towards Blizzard to check his pulse, and his eyes grew wide. "I...I see...", he whispered to himself.  
The light engulfed the area again, transporting the fighters back to the Galaxy Brawl lobby. "Really? Why should we", Patper whispered as Orgeneo made hand motions.  
"Why would you bring that worthless corpse back", Mongo asked in a curious manner as he eyed Dore carrying Blizzard in one arm.  
"Because...he deserves a proper burial...not just to be dumped on some strange planet", Dore replied.  
Mongo eyed the pair in an accusing manner, but eventually shrugged it off. "That's awfully weird for you to care for anyone, even a fallen comrade...whatever, I could care less, that annoying frost demon is dead...now I can collect my ransom from the brat's parents...meh, if you want to kill each other be my guest, but I don't care anymore, im gonna go get my money." Then, the monitor flashed off, and raised up into the roof. Soon after, the lobby was completely empty...for the time being.  
"Finally. That guy was really starting to annoy me, let's go find Match, he must be scared to death", Blizzard said as he floated back on his feet.  
"Faking your death to get us out of that place, That was pretty cunning you two", Patper said as he looked at Blizzard and Orgeneo. I don't know about this though, he's got plenty of connections, we could be signing a death warrant for ourselves".  
Dore rolled his eyes and scoped out the area. "Last time we saw the kid, he was up there at the stands right? He can't be too far, all we have to do is locate him. That psychic sensing thing you do...can you use that?  
Blizzard nodded his head, and tried to sense where Match could be located. "Let's see...he has a very warm energy about him, and luckily he's the only Venusan here", Blizzard said. After a few seconds of searching, he picked up on Match's location...he also felt Mongo's presence in the same area. "I've found them, they're up there at the control room. "Blizzard said, as he walked towards the direction. Dore followed behind.  
"What are you two gonna do", Patper asked as he watched the two walk.  
Blizzard stopped in his tracks. "We're gonna go save a friend. You two...won't have to worry about being forced to fight anymore. You could go home if you want. There has been enough fighting for one day" Blizzard said as he continued to walk.  
"I don't get it...he hasn't lifted a finger in a violent way this whole time, and he's tired of what exactly? He...he's nothing like cooler, or Frieza, Patper whisered to Orgeneo as they walked away. Orgeneo simply smiled, and said "well...I guess they're not all the same..."  
Match Sniffled slightly, as he sat on the table, while Mongo paced the floor. "Oh stop sniveling! You'll see your parents when they pay the money to get you back! Now I just gotta get the rocket ready and well be in business", Mongo said with a sinister smile.  
"Blizzard...he's dead because of you...", Match whimpered softly.  
"Yeah, so what? Now that he's out the way, I can get exactly what I deserve", Mongo chuckled as he made his way towards the door.  
Before he could make it, the door swung open. "you deserve to be locked up for a very long time, Blizzard said as he slowly walked through the door.  
"Bl...Blizzard...you, your alive? Ugh...but how", Mongo stammered for an explanation.  
Dore interrupted the delinquent alien. "It was staged the whole time you dingbat. It would take more than one little blast to subdue him". Dore inched closer to Mongo.  
"Blizzard, your ok", Match yelled as his eyes lit up in excitement.  
"Hold on Dore, I just need to do something real fast", Blizzard said as he walked over and picked up the ecstatic Match. "I'm gonna take you home to your parents now, Match. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you.  
"What are you gonna do to me", Mongo asked as he looked at Blizzard.  
Blizzard simply looked up. "Nothing...I won't do anything at all. I found Match, and now I can take him home". This prompted a sigh of relief".  
"He's all yours Dore...try not to destroy the control room if you want this place to run properly", He Hummed as he walked out the door with match.  
Dore smiled deviously, and cracked his knuckles. " Since you were so kind as to send us to that terrible place and battle for your amusement...I'll be sure to break everything".  
Mongo whimpered, as the door closed behind Blizzard.

The rocket fired up, ready to take off. "Are you sure you won't come join my Organization Dore? It would be great to have your there to help for the good of everyone...or at least give up fighting at this place" Blizzard said as Match entered the rocket.  
"Nah, I'd rather be killed by a Namekian", Dore joked.  
"Careful what you wish for", blizzard laughed.  
"But...seriously...this place is my life, Blizzard...but...I hope this organization idea works out for you", Dore said as he patted Blizzard on the shoulder. He almost looked as if he wanted to hug him, but refrained from doing so.  
"Well, just be careful would you? I gotta get this little guy home, Blizzard said as he entered the rocket. Both aliens waved at each other as the rocket took off from the station, on its way back to Venus.

"I don't know how to thank you, Blizzard, you saved our son", Scorch said as he, Heat and Spark hugged the overjoyed son. 'Who would have thought that terrible man would have kidnapped our little Scorch. I'm just glad he's safe", heat added. What will you do now Blizzard"?  
"Before I came here...I didn't really feel like I had much of a purpose, except to be the emperor of the galaxy...but now, I see that...saving people's lives is something I would dedicate my life to. Keeping people safe from harm and bad people. So I've decided, I'm going to start...The Galactic Enforcers, and we'll keep the galaxy safe from harm", He said as he smiled and stared at the stars.  
"That's a lovely dream Blizzard. Promise us, you'll live up to that word", Spark said as she looked up at Blizzard. Blizzard nodded his head, in promise.  
Blizzard waved to the family, as he lifted off into the sky. "Galactic Enforcers...let's make it happen", Blizzard said before being interrupted by a colliding bonk to the head. "Ack, oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.  
"Its ok...i seem to be lacking the direction myself...", a black haired women who apepared to be Earthling had said.  
"Are you lost...I could give you directions, your from Earth correct? I believe it's about...", The icejin began to say.  
"No...I just left Earth...I would like to go somewhere...where I can fit in, you see...im what they call an android...and I feel...a little out of place on Earth.  
Blizzard scratched his head, he had never actually met an android before...but...this could be an opportunity for him to make a new friend. "Well...if you want, I'll be starting an organization soon...we'll be dedicated to helping those in need', blizzard said as he did a strange salute.  
The strange lady smiled, and nodded. That sounds nice. I would be happy to help others", she said.  
"That's great, by the way, my name is Blizzard, and who might you be m'lady", he said.  
"Oh, nice to meet you Blizzard, you can call me...Jasmine", she replied.


End file.
